


The Power of Cupcakes

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants to cook for his boyfriend, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sam and Cas are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides that the best way to make his feelings known is to bake cupcakes. He and Sam go on a grocery trip and then return home.</p><p>Cas just hopes his ideas play out in his odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Cupcakes

Walking into Bobby’s kitchen, Sam was surprised to see Castiel standing there. “What are you doing?”

Castiel turned around and started at Sam with his big blue eyes. “I’m looking for specific ingredients.”

“For what?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh.” Sam did not push the matter any further and just stood there awkwardly while the angel opened up various cabinets before closing them and repeating the actions over and over.

Sam and Castiel were the only ones currently at Bobby’s house. Dean and Bobby had took the latter’s truck to town to get some beer. Sighing, Sam folded his arms across his chest and cleared out his throat. Castiel immediately stopped and turned around.

“Is something wrong Sam?”

“No, but it seems like you need something. Maybe I could help?”

Looking down, Castiel closed his eyes. “Could you please drive me to the local supermarket or grocery store?”

“Why?”

“I will tell you why if you take me to the store and perhaps lend me some money.”

Sam fought the urge to laugh. Whatever Castiel wanted, he was serious about it. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. But I’m totally blaming things on you if I get in trouble by Dean for taking his precious car.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Castiel said solemnly.

Sam grabbed a random jacket lying on the table before grabbing Dean’s car keys. “Ready?”

“I was born ready.”

“Right.  
\--

“So tell me what we are looking for again?” Sam asked. He and Castiel had just walked into the local market. Sam was pushing the buggy as Castiel followed closely beside him.

“Flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, shortening, milk, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips,” Castiel said smoothly.

“Did you already know that or what?”

“I looked it up on your laptop.”

“You have to have a password to access it.”

“I’m an angel, I know everything.”

“You don’t know how to make cupcakes.”

Castiel did not say anything but continued to walk with a purpose as he walked down the baking aisle. He grabbed a few products after reading their label and confirming with Sam. After that, he gently placed them in the buggy.

Within fifteen minutes or so, Sam and Castiel’s shopping adventures had ceased. “I think we got everything Cas.”

Castiel nodded his head. “I agree.”

The two men walked up to a cashier who began scanning their items. Their total soon came up and Sam handed over a twenty and five dollar bill over, before getting change back.

“Are we done?” Castiel asked.

Sam was about to nod his head when he noticed that their bags were still waiting to be picked up. “Cas, I thought I told you to get the bags.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Well, it would be common sense wouldn’t it?” Castiel did not say anything. “Fine, I’ll get them.” With a heavy sigh, Sam walked over and grabbed the three or so bags in his arms.  
\--

Easing into the driver’s seat, Sam turned the car on. Castiel climbed in the driver’s seat and the car was soon put into ignition. He began driving down the road and back to Bobby’s house.

“Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you making these cupcakes? Have you ever cooked before? There has to be a reason for all of this.”

“Well, maybe I’m just going to experiment with it,” Castiel said rather inconvincibly.

“Why cupcakes?”

“Dean’s right, you’re too nosy for your own good sometimes,” he said while trying to laugh, but Castiel ended up coming across very awkward.

And then it all clicked in Sam’s mind.

“Cas…. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel nervously gulped. “What?”

“You know exactly what I mean. I cannot believe I didn’t realize it earlier. I was so blind and stupid. You’re making these for Dean!”

“I….”

“Don’t even try and deny it Cas!” Sam exclaimed. He was getting more excited by the minute. “Oh my gosh.”

Castiel shifted in his seat. “Please don’t think any less of me.”

“Are you crazy? This is the best news that I’ve heard in a very long time.”

“You don’t think I’m stupid?”

“Of course not! I see the way you and Dean look at each other all the time.”

“I thought it was only my imagination running wild on me.”

“It’s not,” Sam said as he turned into Bobby’s front yard. He was relieved to find that Bobby and Dean had not come back yet. He stepped out of the car and Castiel followed. They walked into the house, Sam carrying the bags, and made their way into the kitchen. “Have fun making the cupcakes.”

Castiel sheepishly smiled. “I’ll do my best. But what should I do if Bobby or Dean comes home early?”

“I thought about that earlier. It’ll be a little difficult since the first place Dean goes in a house is the kitchen, but I’ll probably say something to make him stay outside.”

“Thank you Sam.”

“You’re welcome Cas. Just one thing. Dean likes his food with extra everything.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll take good care to remember.”  
\--

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Bobby’s old truck pull into the front lawn. For the past half hour, he sat staring out the window. The second he saw the rusty old vehicle, he yelled at Castiel to inform him. Sam just hoped that time would be their friend. Getting out of his seat, Sam walked out of the front door and greeted his brother and Bobby.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean said brightly with two cases of beer in each hand. He lifted them up and smiled. “We’re going to have ourselves a good time tonight! I made sure that Bobby didn’t buy that crappy ass cheap kind he always gets.”

“Well it ain’t like being a hunter is the best paying job around, ya idjit.”

“Someone’s grouchy and needs their nap,” Dean said in a childish tone.

Sam laughed but stopped as soon as he felt Bobby’s gaze.

“Well as you two hooligans mess around out here, I’m going to go put the drinks in the refrigerator.”

“No!”

Both Dean and Bobby turned around in unison to look at Sam.

“And why the hell can’t I go to my kitchen?”

“Well… because it’s a beautiful night to gaze up at the stars.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Dean muttered as he shook his head. “You and Bobby can stand out here if you want a chick flick moment, but I’m not going to let these drink wait any longer.”

Before Sam could say anything, Dean trudged to the front door and walked in. It was not long before Sam heard laughter erupt from the kitchen.

“What is he laughing at?” Bobby asked.

“Trust me, you probably don’t want to know.”  
\--

The second Dean walked into the kitchen, his stomach did about fifty belly flops and his face broke into a huge smile.

Standing there in the middle, Castiel blushed. His tan trench coat was covered in white sugar and powder and all around the counter and even the floor had cracked eggshells and small chocolate chips. However, sitting on the counter smelling delicious, was a whole batch of cupcakes that looked like they came from heaven.

“Cas, did you do this all yourself?”

He nervously nodded his head. “I hope you like it. I did it for you. I recall you mentioning that you enjoyed cupcakes, especially homemade ones, so I decided to give it a shot.”

“Nobody has ever done anything like this for me.” Dean walked up to Castiel until he was standing barely an inch away from him. He placed the drinks on the floor and looked back up into Castiel’s wide eyes. “I really love it.”

“I was hoping that you would say that.”

Dean didn’t say anything back. Instead, he simply moved closer and kissed Castiel. Both men’s hearts were beating erratically and thumping against their chest, but neither seemed to care. All that mattered was the sparks that were flying and the smell of cupcakes wafting their way around.


End file.
